Express the percent as a decimal. $139.6\%$
$139.6$ percent = $139.6$ per cent = $139.6$ per hundred $139.6\% = \dfrac{139.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{139.6\%} = 1.396$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.